yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Sykes
Paul Sykes, under the username 'Sjin '(pronounced Shin ''or sometimes ''Sa-jin) is a member of the Yogscast whose job is the creation of maps in Minecraft. His first name was revealed by Lewis in an interview by the BBC, titled "Yogscast HQ - Exclusive Tour with Lewis and Simon" (1:02) where Lewis introduced him as Paul. On the 10th of July 2012, Sjin appeared for a short while in a video in a news article about the Yogscast on the BBC website, talking about his role in the Yogscast. This was the first time Sjin was seen in real life and was the first time his real name was revealed. Sjin was present at Gamescom 2012 and appears in the coverage on the main Yogscast YouTube channel. Sjin was a member of the goon guild Ye Olde Goone Squade, where he earned server renown as the realm's first Grand Marshal. He is currently dating MintyMinute (Anya Ferris). In Tekkit Both he and Duncan destroyed the server in Duncan's Tekkit series and each other's houses in a fight, Sjin's by Duncan, using two nukes and Duncan's by Sjin via a nuclear reactor meltdown. Afterwards, he and Sips packed their belongings (or what was left of them) and sailed away to find a new land. Their boat however crashed and they found themselves washed ashore not far from where Simon, Lewis and Duncan were starting their own company just over the hill. They quickly got about to building a make-shift little hovel to survive in for the first few nights and then went about building an actual house and machines so they could re-establish their dirt factory. Upon learning about the location of Honeydew Inc., Sjin set off to make a decoy building over there so they wouldn’t discover where the real base of operations would be. He was then later fired by Sips when he couldn’t properly sort out the dirt from the quarry and Lewis (who had recently quit Honeydew Inc.) was instead hired. With nowhere to go he went to Simon and Duncan who gave him some clothes and hired him to do their gardening. After leaving him for a while they came back to inspect what he had done and discovered that he’d built a fence out of dirt and hadn’t replanted any seeds at all. Dissatisfied Simon fired him and then beat him with a stick. Fired (again) he set about making his own company which he dubbed “Sjin’s Independent Dirt Trader”. After Lewis was fired, Sips realised that he had no idea how to work things on his own so he returned to Sjin with a request that he be re-hired. Sjin refused the offer forcing Sips to give him 50% of the company shares and changing the name from ‘Sips.Co’ to ‘Sjips.Co.’ Current Games Playing *Minecraft with Sips *Tekkit with Sips *Minecraft: Diamonds in the Rough with Nilesy *Lara Croft: Guardian of Light with Sips *Hitman: Absolution *Prison Architect *Voltz with Sips *Garry's Mod with Sips, Duncan, Lewis, Simon, and Ridgedog *Farming Simulator 2013 with Duncan and Lewis Current Series *Let's Build *Minecraft with Sips *Tekkit with Sips *Minecraft: Diamonds in the Rought with Nilesy *Hitman: Absolution *Prison Architect *Voltz with Sips *Garry's Mod with Sips, Duncan, Lewis, Simon, and Ridgedog *Farming Simulator 2013 with Duncan and Lewis. Animated Series(es) *Ninjas *Squires *Spacemen (Possibly Finished) Quotes *"You mother trucker!" *"I wouldn't like to spread that on my Ryvita" *"I- I- I will fight for you Minty . I..I'll win this for us. Win this for Team..Team... whatever we are. Team Awesome." *"I got these jokers" *"Come here you son of a gun!" *"Don't worry, I'm a professional" *"Oh crumbs!" *"You haven't heard the last of me Duncan! This means war." *"Oooh! Uranium cells! Lovely jubbly. I'll take those. Aww yeah. Just the ticket to torch his reactor." *"Let's ice these jokers." *"What happens in the hovel... Stays in the hovel" *"Here's a line, this, this side is Sips Co., that side is, Not Co." *"Well, Well, Well..." *"I was very very drunk." *"Oi! Oi!" *"This is going to be astronomically shit" *"Dennis Hopper you bloody bastard, I'm gonna friggen ram this bus up your arse!" *"Seven Hells, Dennis!" *"My, uh- My casserole's done" *"It's been more than 10 seconds by the way." *"And Hot dogs fall out of the ceiling" *"Apple sauce and delicious derpy pig" *"That's right motherfuckah here I come!" *"But it's quality dirt." *"I don't know what this dirt's all about, but you're going to be hearing from our lawyers." *"Sips is not going to be happy about this..." *"This is Sips Co. land!" *"I can be female." *"Let's ice these mother truckers!" *"I'm riding the red stuff." *"Don't stay on the banana boat for more than 10 seconds." *"Let's ice these fools." *"... Or do we ice this fool and have some bacon?"'' *"Check these chests." *"Whose ranium?" *"I bet they're peeing their pants already!" *"Mister Underscore..." *"I built this mother trucker." *"Yuur, bitch, yuur! I'm the Powerhouse!" (While attacking Sips with some silver dust) *"And that's why they call me ... Sjin." *(To Sips, wearing his Solar Helmet) "What do you think, Dorkimus Prime?" *"Should I use my sexy voice, too?" *"I like Magikarp." *"Go Magikarp!" *"Use Splash Attack!" *"You're in fuckin' Oz" *"There's a saddle you can ride me Nilesy ." *"Mahogany Doors" *"We were mining for copper, so we used explosives." *"A happy prisoner is a prisoner that doesn't riot." Trivia *According to Sips, Sjin's chest is located on his knees, thus he has to wear breastplates on his legs. *It was revealed in episode 6 of Question Time with Sips that Sjin suffers from conjoined toes, which lead to a long debate over whether or not it would make him swim faster. *Sjin started his channel in early February 2012, as of January 2013 he has amassed (with help from other members of the Yogscast team) just under 780,000 subscribers. *Sjin is also an avid Minecraft builder; he has helped with the building of the Shadow of Israphel series and has shown off his building skills in his 'Let's Build' series. *In the Pax Prime interview, Lewis didn't pronounce Sjin's name properly, instead pronouncing it ''Sa-gin. Sjin himself has been noted as pronouncing his name this way sometimes, especially in more recent videos. *Sjin was born on the 24th December in 1983. *Sjin, as said in his Tekkit series with Sips is known that every now and again he enjoys the lust of Ryvita . *According to Episode 28 of their Tekkit series, Sjin claimed that he was born in both New Zealand and Wales. This was disproved during the 3rd December 2012 livestream where he said that if he was born in New Zealand he would certainly have the accent. This was also disproved by Sjin in Episode 97 of their Tekkit series where he said that Sips was only joking. *Sjin seems to know more about Minecraft than Sips. *Sjin claims to be half Scotish, as claimed in Nilesy's ''' '''Diamonds in the Rough #8. *According to his Tumblr, Sjin plays Spacker LeChuck, Madame Nubescu, and Israphel in Shadow of Israphel. *Sjin's favourite Pokémon is Magikarp. *Sjin apparently owns a solar-powered cat named Jack. *He and MintyMinute are currently dating. *He has confessed at being a huge fan of Game of Thrones and Harry Potter, the latter he has the audiobooks for. *Sjin is a great singer, this is proven in the 2012 Christmas Livestreams http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLh4JdiVNWM *Sjin recently nearly destroyed the voltz server by activating a red matter explosive, creating a black hole that threatened to "eat the world." According to Sips, the moral of the story is if you value your Minecraft creations, never play with Sjin (which is true, considering he inadvertently caused the Tekkit War). Gallery Sjin2.jpg|Sjin's well-known avatar. YogP.jpg|Sjin's current Yogscast avatar. Profilepic5122 1.jpg|Sjin's forum avatar. Sjin1.jpg Sjinirl.jpg|Sjin as seen in a painting in the background of Episode 48 of his Minecraft series with Sips. Sjingamescom.jpg|Sjin (centre) seen again in the first Gamescom 2012 footage video. (From left to right:Hannah, Sjin, Duncan and MintyMinute) Sjin-and-Sips.jpg|Sjin and Sips at Gamescom 2012. Screen Shot 2012-08-21 at 12.43.21.png|Gamescom 2012 Swag Off Hannah and Duncan: Hannah (right) Sjin (centre) Duncan (right) Sipssjinsimon.jpg|Sjin (Right) along with Sips (Left) and Simon (Centre) and at Gamescom 2012 Sjin.jpg|Sjin in real life, as seen in a BBC news piece. Sjinskin.png|Sjin's original skin. It was also seen in Tekkit. Sjinspaceman.png|Sjin's current skin. yogscast-sjin.png tumblr_mehkdjRRhY1rmbclco1_1280.png|Sjin and Simon during the Christmas Livestreams. Simon-and-Sjin-1.png|Ditto. SipsCo.png|Sjin with Sips in front of the SipsCo compound. Sips and Sjin Cartoon.jpg|Sjin with Sips as they appear in the Minecraft Christmas song Sips and sjin dance.jpg|Sips_ and Sjin dancing in a Minecraft Christmas YogSjinBck.png|Sjin's Youtube background. Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Sips/Sjips Co. Category:Characters Category:Goon Category:Sips and Sjin Animations